Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lamp 1 includes a fitting seat 11, a plurality of LEDs 12 connected to the fitting seat 11, and a plurality of lenses 13 which correspond respectively in position to the LEDs 12 fitted on the fitting seat 11.
The color of the light emitted from the conventional lamp 1 may be altered by changing the color of the LEDs 12 or the lenses 13. Similarly, the light field projected by the conventional lamp 1 may also be altered by changing the shapes and structures of the lenses 13. Users can select the lamps 1 according to the demands of different occasions.
These demands, however, are restricted by the specification of the products, which is established even before manufacture. While manufacturers may, to a certain extent, alleviate this concern by providing a wide variety of lamps having LEDs 12 and lenses 13 in different colors and shapes for consumers to choose from, the amount of time and resources spent in preparation and assembly in order to offer such level of customization may turn out to be anything but worthwhile, requiring myriad combinations of LEDs 12 and lenses 13 or even add-ons such as color filters or diffusion lenses. Further down the line, should the color or shape of the emitted light from a purchased product fail to achieve a consumer's desired lighting effect, the consumer is left with no other option but to purchase another such product that provides an effect closer to the consumer's needs.